<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Band Trip! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941984">Band Trip!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She-ra/Middle School AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band Trip, But it's going somewhere, Gen, I'm evil, Not me being bitter because Covid canceled mine no, finally getting some romantic action, friends having fun, jk, this is the slowburnist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Band Trip! Also, I remembered to and Band Director! Netossa. (Timeline April 8th grade-May)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She-ra/Middle School AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Band Trip!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the band trip, I used my friend's experience</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yes woohoo yeah!" Glimmer yelled as she got to the bus stop.</p><p>"What's so great?" Adora asked</p><p>"Only, signing up for the biggest event of the year!" Bow exclaimed</p><p>"I thought that was the eight grade dance?"</p><p>"No, no, the eighth-grade band trip." Glimmer said</p><p>"I remember that being mentioned why is it so awesome?"</p><p>"Every year the eighth graders go on a trip to Tenessee, today we get the flyers and a presentation." Bow explained</p><p>"Cool!"</p><p>                                                                                                         *One Month Later*</p><p>"ARE YOU READY?!" Scorpia screamed running over and jumping the last few feet.</p><p>"Yes but please quiet down it's six-thirty in the morning," Perfuma told her, putting her hands on Scorpia's shoulders. Apparently, Perfuma wasn't the only one who was tired because when Sea Hawk and Mermista arrived Sea Hawk was going off about adventure while Mermista groaned and held her pillow around her ears.</p><p>"Everyone excited?" Netossa, their band director, asked. Everyone responded yes, except Mermista, Catra, and Lonnie, (they yelled no) who weren't in the mood for sitting on a bus with a bunch of loud eighth graders.</p><p>When the bus came Netossa and Spinnerella (Netossa's wife/help with the insanity that is band kids) got the kids onto the bus. Glimmer, Adora, and Bow sat together, as did Catra, Entrapta, and Scorpia along with, Mermista, Sea Hawk, and Perfuma.</p><p>Adora sat on her phone for most of the trip, Bow and Glimmer just talked, Mermista slept, ate junk, and listened to music, Sea Hawk tried to talk to people (read Mermista), Perfuma read a book, Entrapta tinkered with stuff, Scorpia talked to everyone, and Catra sat on her phone.</p><p>When they got to the hotel everyone found their room, (Glimmer &amp; Adora, Bow &amp; Sea Hawk, Mermista &amp; Entrapta, Scorpia &amp; Catra, Perfuma &amp; ?) Adora and Glimmer unpacked in their room and talked. "What if, in the middle of the night I play my baritone like super loud?" Adora suggested</p><p>"What if, you didn't," Glimmer replied</p><p>"Or we could not sleep,"</p><p>"Or we could,"</p><p>"Come on Glimmer, we're away from adults, for once!"</p><p>"Netossa and Spinerella are still here,"</p><p>"But no Mara, Angella, or Castaspella. Just you, me, this room, and total freedom. We could watch movies, eat candy, meet up with the others, Mermista plans on sneaking to the pool, we could all join her!"</p><p>"What if we get in trouble, what if something goes wrong-"</p><p>"Come on Glimmer, do you want to look back on this trip and think, 'wish I had listened to my friends and loosened up a little on the eighth-grade band trip life is so stiff and boring now, I passed up my one chance at freedom!'?"</p><p>"Fine, okay, maybe it'll be fun,"</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>"Sheesh, let's go, dinner's soon."</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>"Adora!"</p><p>"Sorry,"<br/>
***<br/>
"We're going to get into so much trouble," Glimmer whispered as they walked down the hall in their bathing suits.</p><p>"Netossa said, 'I'm going to bed. Please just don't disturb any of the guests and know that we are leaving at ten for the museums so don't stay up too late.' and if we go to sleep at two, wake up at nine, and regularly drink coffee and energy drinks we'll be fine."</p><p>"Two? Really Adora,"</p><p>"We're here for five days Glimmer, we need to make the most of it, and if it means we completely mess up our sleep schedule, so be it!"</p><p>"Fine," Glimmer responded as they arrived near the pool. Adora entered her key card and the door unlocked. Mermista, Bow, and Sea Hawk were already there.</p><p>"Were's Entrapta, aren't you two roommates?"</p><p>"She didn't want to come, she wants to work on one of her robots," Mermista informed Adora</p><p>"Ahhh,"</p><p>"Hey, guys!" Perfuma called as she came in. "Scorpia's not here yet?" (what, she didn't sound disappointed, no)</p><p>"Scorpia and Catra should be coming soon," Bow told her</p><p>And they did, three minutes later. Scorpia was excited to be there, while Catra looked like she'd been dragged there against her will. "Heeey Adora," Catra said sitting down next to Adora (duh)</p><p>"Heeey Catra," Adora mocked making Catra blush.</p><p>"Let's swim!" Mermista said, jumping in the water, Sea Hawk following suit. Bow waited for Glimmer before getting in, Adora canon balled, Scorpia and Perfuma sat at the edge talking, and Catra wouldn't even near in the water.</p><p>Everybody swam, splashed each other, and laughed. Adora ended up getting out to sit with Catra so she wouldn't feel left out. Adora somehow got Catra near the water and pushed her in. "ADORA!" she screamed but Adora just laughed, jumping back in. (And splashing Catra in the process)</p><p>Around midnight they all headed upstairs. Glimmer and Adora took turns showering and getting dressed. Once they were clean, warm, and dry, they turned on the tv, but both fell asleep almost immediately.</p><p>None of the other nights were as wild as the first one, but Bow came over one night and they watched movies, ate popcorn, and candy. Sea Hawk dragged Mermista on a walk in the dark with a flashlight, claiming it was an adventure (Sometimes they were sure he was a first grader) On the last night Mermista was able to drag Entrapta out of the room, and they all loitered in hallways.</p><p>On the bus ride home Glimmer whispered to Adora, "Thanks for making me do stuff, it was fun."</p><p>But Adora just sang back, "I was right."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>